Hellcoming
by Lazy dreamer 96
Summary: its been eight months since he made it to Beacon the time for Jaune to face his family has come... just not in the way he would have spected it After getting a call from Terra, telling him that not only was Saffron missing but also that all contact with his home town has been lost, Jaune sets out on a path that will lead him to face an evil even older than the wizard and the witch


**Author notes: first FIC, so please be gentle. Also DISCLAIMER: all characters are owned by rooster teeth**

* * *

Beacon, crown jewel of Vale kingdom, considered as the best huntsman academy there is.

Beacon academy has been the place in which the greatest huntsman and huntresses in remnant history had taken the first steps of their careers.

This was a place where heroes were made, or at least that's what Jaune Arc idealistic mind saw it as. The place where he could finally become what he was meant to be, a hero of light, a warrior, a knight.

Things he would have never achieve in his home town of Chevalier.

Chevalier was a relatively big town located southeast of Vale; it is considered one of the few places in remnant as whole in which discrimination against Faunus is almost none existing. Historically at some point Chevalier was supposed to be Vale's capital but at current date is semi independent of it.

There is a lot of bureaucratic stuff involved in the matter of Chevalier semi independent state, most of it way too complicated for Jaune to understand, not that he had ever been interested in doing so.

Chevalier was good place to set roots and raise a family, a good place to end a journey not to begin one. Had he stayed in Chevalier he probably would have ended up as a shop keeper or a farmer, the closest thing to a huntsman he could have done would've been wall guard, that of course if his family allowed it, which he doubted.

His parents never approved his decision of becoming a huntsman; in fact, they have never allowed him to do anything that they considered dangerous, which was everything apparently…. Hell he had to ride his bike with training wheels until he was fifteen! This did not help his reputation at all…

To say that his parents where overprotective was an understatement, but, he kind of understood why they would treat him like that, after all, he was the only male out of their eight children. But to him it still seemed a bit hypocritical that they wouldn't allow him to follow his dream when two of his sister where already on their way to finish combat school.

So he did the only thing that he thought would convince them…

He ran away…

Now that does not seem pretty bright… but! There is a bit of logic to this rash decision, you see if he manages to survive let's say… a year at beacon that would be prove enough to them, right?... wrong, but he doesn't know that, one can't really expect an idealistic, sheltered, seventeen years old boy with an heroism boner to have a reasonable thought process.

So disregarding any kind of possible consequences, he stole his old grandfather sword and with the help of his older sister Saffron, ran away in the dead of the night, goodbye small, calm and sheltered Chevalier and here we go big eventful city of Vale.

through a lot of ingenuity and his older sisters help he got himself a fake combat school transcript, and through a lot of luck managed to travel to vale and get to beacon, passing the initiation process though… was a combination of both luck and ingenuity with a bit of a miracle on top.

Now here he is eight moths later, at the level of the average huntsman student, all thanks to his partner Pyrrha and the support of his other teammates Ren and Nora.

Many things had happened since then. He's been named leader of team JPNR, managed to keep up with the other students, overcame bulling, and even saved a "_fellow_" student from being killed by an ursa.

Overall he fell almost ready for the moment in which he would have to confront his family…

Yet "almost" still wasn't really enough for him… he wanted to be ready for it…

But that's the thing about life, you see… ready or not… things just come…

* * *

**PROLOG: THE CALL **

It was just another early morning at beacon and Jaune was getting ready to follow his normal routine of going to class, mingle with friends and later train with PyrrHa.

After, like always, being woken up by Nora's "_beautiful" _singing, Jaune was waiting for his turn to use the restroom while making conversation with Pyrrha, both still wearing their pajamas.

"So, is there some sort of trick or technique?" asked Jaune while trying to mimic Pyrrha's throwing stance.

Pyrrha smiled and tilt her head trying to think of an easy way to explain the intricacies of javelin throwing. To her it didn't matter that in the long run this might not be of any use to the knight because of his weapon of choice, the simple fact that she was able to pass on knowledge about one of her passions made her feel very happy.

"Is quite simple actually" pyrrha stood up right beside Jaune while reaching for Miló, her trusted Javelin "you hold it by its balance point" he sat on his bed, giving Pyrrha the "_stage"_ while she went through the motions.

"See how I'm holding it?" Jaune nodded and her smile widened, Pyrrha likes the way he pays attention to her every time she explained something, she loves those moments in which it seemed like he was solely focused on her.

"you take aim" Pyrrha held Miló close to her ear, aligning her sight with the tip javelin while extending her other arm and using her thumb as an ironsight, aiming for an imaginary target. "check your footing…" she took a step toward said target to gain momentum. "And then…." Pulling back the arm holding Miló. "You throw!" she quickly made motion of throwing without letting go of Miló.

After that she looked at Jaune and with a bright smile asked "do you understand?"

Jaune's response was a "_so-so" _hand sign, which for Pyrrha translated to "_no_"; she deflated a bit at this response, but didn't give up.

Pyrrha pursed her lips and thought for a moment, reaching to the conclusion that a hands on approach would be better. She quickly pulled Jaune up the bed and handed him Miló. He just looked at her confused by the sudden action.

"Come on!" Pyrrha motioned with her hands "Try to do it!" she encouraged with a bright smile.

Jaune looked at her a bit unsure for a second, but her smile melted away any insecurities he had on the matter, nodding he took position and then went through all the motions explained by his partner, who helped correcting him along the way when she saw it necessary.

"Like this?" he asked while aiming at an imaginary target, using his free hand as an ironsight like Pyrrha did, and then looking at her for an input.

"Yes!" Pyrrha clapped her hands together "see Jaune?" now motioning to his stance with a spark of pride in her eyes and an even brighter smile "you're a natural!"

Originally Jaune had asked about the whole throwing matter just out of curiosity, he didn't really spect her to give him a course about it, but he had to admit that he was enjoying it, what with all the praise she was giving him.

Before they could continue they were interrupted by the ringing of Jaune's scroll.

_(Ringing)_

Jaune frowned and looked at the nightstand beside his bed where he had left his scroll charging last night. He didn't move to answer; wondering who could be calling.

_(Ringing)_

"Uhm… Jaune…" Pyrrha tried and failed to get his attention.

Few outside of beacon had his number and even fewer would call him this early.

_(Ringing)_

"Jaune… shouldn't you…?" Pyrrha once again tried, but the young knight's mind was busy at the moment.

_Could it be Carding trying to bother me…? Nah, after the whole ursa thing I doubt it_

"Jaune…?" the scroll kept ringing and Pyrrha kept trying. She was starting to worry

_Maybe is Weiss, calling to confess her love for__**-**_**[Nope!]** -_ But it could__**-**_**[Nope!]** -_ Maybe she__**-**_**[JUST STOP, OK]- **_…ok… _

The other possibility was that it was his parents or maybe one of his sisters, Jean, one of younger sisters, was a very capable person with technology, and maybe she managed to track him and told his parents where he was. The idea of having to confront his parents made him blanch a little. Looking at his expression, Pyrrha's worries increased.

_(Ringing)_

The interaction between the two and the scroll ringing had caught the attention of Ren, who had been sitting on his bed reading a botany book this whole time. The scroll ringing was starting to annoy him, and seeing how Pyrrha was not willing to just simply shake the blonde knight out of his trance, he decided to intervene.

Without a word Ren stood up, walked to Jaune's nightstand, unplug the scroll, looked at it for a second, as if trying to see who the caller was, and then threw it to Jaune, who startled by his friend actions barely managed to catch it, almost dropping Miló in the process.

"It's for you" was all he said before going back to reading his botany book.

"Thanks…?" if Ren heard him or not it didn't show in his expression.

_(Ringing)_

Bringing his attention back to his scroll he decided to simply check who the caller was.

It was an unknown number… But at least he knew it wasn't either of his parents nor it was one of his sisters; he had all their numbers memorized.

Passing Miló back to its owner, and motioning Pyrrha to give him a moment he decided to answer.

"Uhm... hello?" still a bit nervous of the prospect that it could be one of his parents he couldn't stop the surprised expression that showed on his face when he finally heard the voice of the caller.

"Jaune?" he immediately recognized the voice and felt a sense of relive, yet at the same time curiosity towards the reason of the call. The caller, who at this point he could identify as his sister in law, with urgency in her voice asked "Is it you Jaune?"

"Terra?" he asked as if trying to confirm if it was her, but felling it a bit redundant because of his certainty of her identity didn't wait for an answer to his question, and decided to simply answer hers. "Yes it's me, what's up?"

"Finally…" he could hear how she let out a long sigh of relief only to then continue with an accusating tone "you have no idea how hard I've been trying to get in contact with any of you!"

Jaune just blinked, surprised by the sudden mood swing "What do-?" Without even waiting for him to properly question her, she kept going.

"None of the contacts Saff left is active! NONE!" the more she talked, the more confused Jaune felt about the matter.

"Terra what are you-?"

"I told her to call me when she got there!" and indignant huff was heard coming from Terra "but I guess it was too much to ask, HUH?!" she kept ranting.

Jaune just stood there, until his Confusion turned into frustration, and he realized that this was getting nowhere.

So putting more force in his voice he decided to put a stop to it "OK, OK, OK! THAT'S ENOUGH!" this managed to silence Terra, who startled by his tone stopped talking. It also caught the attention of Pyrrha and Ren, even Nora who had just come out of the bathroom was now looking at him.

He just waved them off, while feeling a bit embarrassed by his outburst.

Now using a softer tone he went back to the conversation. "Listen Terra" he paused for a moment almost expecting to be interrupted, and then continued "I honestly have no clue of what you're talking about"

"What do you mean with 'no clue'?" Jaune shook his head, and then felt a bit dumb when he remembered she couldn't see him. Then she asked "Aren't you at home?"

"Home?" he asked "You mean Chevalier?"

"Well yes…" she responded dejectedly

"No, I'm at beacon" Jaune frowned and then asked "why? What's wrong? Where is Saff? "

"I-I don't know Jaune…" by her tone he could tell that Terra was at the border of tears "I haven't heard of her in eight days… and I'm scared" the sob that escaped her lips confirmed it, she was definitely crying now.

"w-what…?" Jaune was left speechless; he didn't know what to say. His sister, his older sister, Saffron Cotta-Arc was missing? He quickly shook himself out his shock, he needed more information.

"Terra, I need you to calm down and explain to me exactly what happened"

At this point the rest of team JPNR where all completely focused on their leader's conversation, even though they could only hear his side of it, by his tone and the way he had started pacing they could tell that something was wrong.

It took at least half a minute for Terra to calm down enough to continue the conversation. Jaune could tell that she was still crying though.

"Nine days ago… _(Sniff)_….. Saff got a call from your mother… apparently Jane had run away-"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on!" Jaune quickly interrupted "Jane ran away?!" Terra was a bit taken aback by his interruption, before she could try to answer Jaune frustrated added "One missing and other a run away?! Those are two out of seven sisters! How come I'm getting called just now?! Were you waiting for a third one to go AWOL before calling me?!"

Pyrrha and Nora were about to ask the blonde knight what was happening, but were stopped by Ren, who, with a simple hand sign basically told them "_let's wait and see where this is going" _Nora crossed her arms and pouted at Ren, Pyrrha just kept looking with a worried expression how their team leader paced from one side to the other while talking on his scroll.

"I didn't know you weren't aware! I figured by now they had called you! Hell, I thought you were there with them!" Terra screamed back at him.

Jaune stammered and quickly felt ashamed of himself realizing he was being unfair with Terra, not even his family is at fault, other than Saffron none of them have his number, and so they couldn't call him. Saffron though… she had his number, why she didn't call is something he would have to ask her, if he finds her of course.

"Ok listen Terra, I'm sorry, it-it is not your fault, it's just that… well…" not really finding a way to put into words how worried and sorry he was, Jaune let out a sigh and thought that it would be better to just get back to the matter at hand "…so this call Saff got from mom… what exactly did she tell her?"

Terra remained silent for a second, before too letting out a sigh and continuing "I'm not sure, Saff didn't gave me any details, but apparently Jane had left a note or something… that's how they figure she had run away, don't know what was in the note…, what I do know is that they immediately called Saff… I think they thought she went to wherever you were and wanted Saff to clear their doubts"

Jaune frowned, and slowly came to a realization "wait, they were aware that Saff knew where I was?"

"Of course they knew! The only reason why they didn't tear Remnant apart looking for you was because Saff assured them that you were safe!" that statement made him flinch a little "Don't tell me that you thought that they would do nothing about your disappearance?"

Thinking about it for a second made him realize how stupid it was to think that they would just accept his disappearance and move on like nothing ever happen. He was so focused on his dream that he never really stopped to think about how he running away would affect them.

Jaune shook his head stopping himself from going deeper down this line of thought; there would be enough time to berate himself for stupid past decisions later, right now his sisters whereabouts is what matters.

"So, ok, Saff went home to help look for Jane… and you haven't been able to contact with her since then"

"Jaune… I haven't been able to contact with anybody…" Terra's voice wavered "Juniper, August, your sisters…" Terra listed a combination of frustration, desperation and sadness clear in her tone. "No one, it goes to voice mail every time I call any of them"

"What about me?" Jaune asked "I haven't gotten any calls from you until now"

"I did try to call you… to your old number, wasn't aware you had changed it" he almost facepalm, he felt like an idiot for overlooking, once again, the fact that only Saffron knew his new number "luckily for me Saff had the new one written in her diary…"

Jaune closed his eyes and thought about the things he just learned, trying to rationalize everything as best as he could.

"It could… it could be a problem with the relay CCTV tower in Chevalier… those were common, very common actually. One time I remember we spend almost two days without either scroll or TV signal…" it was hard for him to forget those two days, considering he had to serve as the entertainment of his younger sisters. It took two weeks for the hair dye to finally fade…

"I know, I know. Saff once mentioned it… and that's also what they told me when I tried to report her as missing to Vale's authorities… and it doesn't make any sense to me, one thing is two days without signal, but eight days totally uncommunicated?" and just like that, Jaune's rationalization goes down like a house of cards "something is not right Jaune"

Ironically that last statement was right, although very common, every time there was a problem with the relay tower it was fixed in a span of five hours at most, those two days without signal being the exception, and it was because of bad weather.

"So… you've already reported it…" Jaune stated.

"Of course! But like I said, when I explained everything they just said that I couldn't communicate with them because of a problem with the relay tower, and that it was going to be fixed soon… that was three days ago" Terra let out a frustrated huff "At this point I would go to myself to Chevalier but Adrian…" her tone the moment she mentioned his nephew caught his attention.

"What's wrong with Adrian? Why can't you bring him?" Jaune stopped pacing "Is he alright?" he asked almost panicked.

"He is alright now; he had a cold recently and is recuperating…"

Jaune had never felt so relived in his life, yet, the thought of anything bad happening to little Adrian… the thought of anything bad happening to any member of his family immediately hampered that feeling. So in that moment he made a decision.

"I'll go" he simply stated.

Pyrrha, after hearing this could only wonder _"is he going to leave Beacon?"_ she glanced at Ren as if asking with her eyes for permission to intervene in the conversation of their leader. Ren quickly reading her expression simply shook his head as an answer; she bit her lip, and once again focused on just listening to Jaune.

"What?" Terra asked clearly confused.

"I'll go" he once again stated with as much resolve in his voice as he could muster.

"Jaune…" Terra called for him "I wasn't asking you to go back to Chevalier… I didn't even expect you to be able to help me" hearing this Jaune frowned.

"Then why call me? Why tell me all of this?" he asked hurt clear in his voice.

"To be honest I called this number without knowing who it was. I've been calling to all the contacts I could find among Saff things… or at least those I could understand, she doesn't have the best hand writing…" Terra let frustrated sigh "anyway, I found this number and called thinking that maybe it belonged to a neighbor or maybe your uncle. You answered and well… I told you everything because you deserved to know... also I… well… I was kind of venting on you"

There was an awkward pause in the conversation in which none of them knew what else to say. Jaune couldn't deny that he was kind of hurt by what she said, but if anything this increased his resolve, now it was not just about finding his sisters, it was also about probing himself capable.

"Whatever I'm still going" he once again stated.

"Ok…" it was obvious by her tone that she wasn't convinced yet "but if you go, and is really a problem with the relay antenna, how are you going call me back?"

Jaune thought for a moment, calculating in his head how much it would take to go from Vale to Chevalier. It took him one day to make it from there to beacon, and he was sure he could make it back in the same amount of time.

_But what then…?_

If the relay antenna was still damaged, he wasn't going to be able call Terra from there, he would have to get to Chevalier check on things and then travel back to the city… or at least to an area with coverage. One day to get home and maybe another to get in contact with Terra… that of course if he foregoes resting and just goes for the hello and goodbye approach…

Jaune shook his head, remembering the matter of the confrontation with his parents. He wasn't going to be able to arrive and simply say _"hi, I just came to check on things… Bye!"_ and just leave immediately… they would not allow it…

He didn't feel ready to face them yet, but… he needed to know if his sisters were ok. His worry about his sister is bigger than his fear of facing his parents.

With that in mind he came up with a plan.

"Four days Terra" Jaune still holding the scroll quickly walked to his bedside "give me four days and I'll find out what's going on in Chevalier" he started to look for thing he would take for the trip.

"Huh?" Terra was still as unconvinced as before. "Are you sure?"

Using his shoulder to keep the scroll close to his ear, he started to pack things into a blue duffle bag, the same bag he used when he arrived to Vale. He was so focused on packing and in the conversation with Terra that he didn't noticed the worried looks his friends were giving him.

"It will probably take a day to get to Chevalier, that's one…" Jaune stopped packing and started to count "I'll need another day to rest and also confront mom and dad, that's two…" he felt a shiver run down his spine, he definitely wasn't looking forward to that reunion "And then a third day to get back to an area with coverage and call you, so that's three" finalizing his count Jaune resumed packing.

"What about the fourth day?" Terra quickly asked

"well…" he again stopped packing "that's just in case the confrontation takes more than one day…" he continued packing "…or if I need an extra day to recuperate from it" he said softly.

"And what if you don't call me…" Jaune once again stopped packing, her tone caught his attention. While before she sounded unconvinced… now she sounded afraid.

He let out a heavy sigh "in four days Terra… if I don't call you… then that would mean that there's more going on than just an antenna malfunction… in that case call the media or something, I'm not sure… just try to make as much noise as you can ok"

There was a long tense pause between them. Jaune could sense that she still was unsure and a bit afraid, so he decided to try to comfort her.

"Listen Terra… there is probably nothing going on ok, they all probably been too busy trying to find Jane…" he paused a second considering what to say next "and well Jane… She is probably just hiding somewhere in our basement with a computer… maybe all this running away business of her is related to one of her conspiracy theories…" he let out a quiet chuckle "you know how she is…"

"Ok…" she said softly "just be careful… please" he noticed how her voice cracked a bit.

That made him frown realizing that now, on top of worrying about Saffron disappearance and Adrian's health, she was worrying about him. Feeling a bit guilty he decided to reassure her more.

"I'll be careful Terra Besides… if I disappear you would not be the only one to make noise about the matter" he quickly glance at his friends and almost laughed at how poorly they tried to disguise the fact that they were obviously eavesdropping. Pyrrha quickly looked at ceiling finding the light bulb very interesting, Nora started to whistle, Ren… he just looked between the two of them and then at Jaune and shrugged.

"I don't want to brag or anything but… I'm part of one, if not the best team in Beacon" hearing this Ren just smirked while both Pyrrha and Nora perked up at their leaders praise.

"Not bragging huh?" Terra asked, Jaune smiled noticing her humorous tone "if "_best team of Beacon" _is you not bragging… I can't even imagine what you would say when bragging"

"You probably don't want to know" he heard a chuckled coming from her and that was enough to calm his guilt. "Listen I'll call you later… I'm going to pack up for the trip and then talk to headmaster Ozpin about letting me off at least week to go home… after I talk to him I'll call you back ok?"

"Ok then… later" and with that Terra ended the call.

Jaune stood beside his bed looking at his scroll with worry clear in his face, in his mind he was still going over what Terra told him, and his plan to get home and how to get in contact with her. He then let a long sigh _"this is going to be a long week…"_

"Jaune…" Pyrrha's voice took him out of his musings

He turned around, only to face the worried expressions of his teammates.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha just like Ren and Nora, had an idea of what had happened from what she heard of the conversation, but she still wanted him to clarify everything to them "what's going on?"

Jaune looked at them, the same question written in Ren and Nora's expression. Focusing on Pyrrha's eyes, he gave them a simple and straightforward answer:

"I'm going home"

* * *

**So yeah that's it for now, later we'll see about him getting home…**

**If you're wondering just how cannon things are well… most major events of the three first seasons have happened, all except for the dance and the Vytal stuff.**

**Most of the history will take place out of Beacon, and will be centered on Jaune and some OCs, but he will eventually return to Beacon… and then the story might take a semi-cannon route.**


End file.
